our lovers leave us eventually
by sheriff stilinski
Summary: You're too young. BeckTori


title: our lovers leave us eventually

pairing: beck&tori

summary: you're too young.

author's note: so yeah. this is strange. but i like it. basically, if you don't understand, beck and tori have died and are going to be reborn in nine months after their death because beck doesn't have a religion. yeah. :)

I'M LEAVING FAN FICTION FOREVER IN 4 DAYS. :'( I'm kind of really sad. I'm going to write for you guys more so I'm happier.

* * *

_the memories going whirling by, the ashes of burnt letters from past lovers fly around us, and one day, these memories will find their place, back in our tears, back in their place, curled around wet lashes._

.

_you're too young_, beck says. he stares stoically at the girl in front of him. his eyes twinkle with envy.

_no, i'm not._ tori kisses his cheek, but when he goes to kiss her lips, she's gone.

.

she laughs strangely, her eyes smiling and she erupts into a hacking cough.

beck whispers, _are you okay, babe?_

tori's smile disappears, _i think i might be leaving you soon._

beck grabs her and kisses her so roughly she can't breathe. he can't lose her or he will have nothing left.

_don't you ever leave me,_ he says.

tori is not sure if she can promise that anymore.

.

they died on January 13th, 2019 in a car crash.

everyone showed up to their funeral, but they were already floating upwards, hoping they'll find angels. but it ends up heaven doesn't work that way.

when they arrive to the pearly gates, the angels ask beck what his religion is. he replies, _i don't have one_.

suddenly they're not at the gates anymore, but at a clerk's desk. the clerk grimly looks at them, _do you want to look at your options?_

they look through pamphlets as if they were looking for a vacation rather than their resting place. beck and tori choose the option to be reborn, and before they know it, they're signing papers to rent a house in _heavenly acres_ and they settle down, counting down nine months to go back to the world.

.

they are some of the only young people in _heavenly acres_ and they are forced into being with the elderly. beck plays golf with a group of old men every wednesday and tori knits with the women on thursdays. sometimes they go to the city and they look for young people to hang out with, but they never accomplish making friends.

they think it's because the elderly have so much more time that they aren't so scared to make new friends. beck and tori are counting the days until they have to leave each other, and it's terrifying.

.

one day, during dinner, tori's knife slips and cuts her hand. she clutches her hand, feeling the pain, but no blood comes from the wound. she cries as beck holds her.

she feels empty. he knows she won't be able to handle this world for much longer.

.

he kisses her gently, as if she's about to break. she cries as he gently strokes her hair. _ love you, tor, _he says.

_i'm so weak,_ she whispers, _i can't be here anymore._

she pushes him away and locks herself in the bathroom. he stays outside the door, urging her to come out, until she tells him to leave. he makes her a plate of food, but when he goes to check on her, he finds her asleep in their bed.

(he sees open wounds on her wrists – he sees they have tiny pricks of blood.)

.

back when they were alive, he broke up with jade for her. he didn't cheat on jade, but their relationship was only for show. when he told her he loved her, he wasn't so sure if those words were to defend him from her wrath or if he truly meant them.

when he saw tori vega, he knew she would be the end of him. when beck kissed tori that first day, he could see fireworks. when he played opposite her in the play, even with her zombie makeup, he knew.

jade cries when they break up. he holds her for the night, but in the morning, he calls tori and they go out to a diner. he kisses her in his car and ever since, they've been a cliché high school romance.

.

tori cries out, but instead of being in the bed next to beck, she's in the bathroom. beck runs to her, and finds her with a knife in hand. her newly made scars bleed and she laughs. _i'm going back, beck. i have to go back._

he kisses her, brings her into his chest and pretends that she's staying with him, even though he knows that's all he wants.

.

tori kisses his lips and lets her tears fall down his cheeks. _bye beck._

he tries to grab her, but she floats away.

he cries to himself.

.

tori vega is reborn as a beautiful baby girl.

"her name is may," her new mother whispers.

her new father holds her close to his chest, "hello may."

tori-may gurgles.

there are no scars on her wrists. she has no memories.

.

beck watches her from his bedroom, watches her parents bring her home. he does not want to be reborn anymore. he wants to live in _heavenly acres_ forever, always remembering tori.

he goes to the clerk and begs her to change his life plan. _i can't forget her,_ he says, _i need to remember her._

the clerk's eyes fill with tears, _i'm so sorry. i'm so sorry._

she closes the window on him.

.

beck is playing golf when he cuts his finger on something. he bleeds.

he sobs.

.

beck is reborn as a lovely baby boy.

his new mother has passed away when she was giving birth to him.

"beck," his new father says through his sobs. "she would want me to name him beck."

beck is handed to the nurse while his father cries.

beck starts to wail.

(he remembers tori for a second, but then she disappears again.)


End file.
